


Light, Dark, And Everything In Between

by digitalAlchemist



Series: Drabbles: A Collective [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, any warnings will be tagged and marked in chapter summaries!, this is going to be a very mixed bag of goodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: A collection of writings based on FFXV, ranging from little drabbles to paragraph-hoarding stories. Multiple pairings to be expected, but mostly focusing on Prompto and Noctis.





	1. Stars In The Sky [Prompto/Noctis, T]

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble marks my return to writing practice after about a month of not doing any; some fluffy Promptis for my good friend Rue! Enjoy :)

As night fell on Duscae, Noctis climbed to the rocks that Ignis showed him a week ago - after spending so long stuck in one place, he needed some time to himself to collect his thoughts and focus. The rest of the group were back at camp, satisfied with the knowledge of Noctis’ location and his phone number. With a grunt, he hauled himself to the plateau and dusted his combats down. It was still about half an hour until the stars would be visible, which gave him more than enough time to get his head in order. He sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him and his hands behind him to lean on, pointing his head at the clouds and closing his eyes.

They had been stuck in Duscae for 10 days now - Cindy was able to repair most of the engine problems the Regalia was having, but there was one vital part that she needed to order in. Postal delivery out of the cities was pretty poor at the best of times, and she’d estimated that it could take two weeks to get the part through all of the checkpoints along the way. They were already on a tight deadline, and the extra waiting around was making Noctis incredibly anxious; he wasn’t getting enough sleep, his fighting was starting to get sloppy and he wasn’t eating properly. Ignis had of course noticed all of these things, but had decided to remain mercifully quiet about it.

Sighing deeply, Noctis pulled his phone from his pocket and absent-mindedly flicked through his messages. He wasn’t even paying attention to the words scrolling down the screen, it was just a distraction from everything going on around him. He briefly debated sending a message to Cindy to check on the car, but it was late - and they’d already spoken to her earlier in the day. With another sigh Noctis pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin between them. He looked out towards the horizon, observing the fauna around him; a pack of Saberclaws were hunting down a group of Garula, a Catoblepas watched them from the middle of the nearby lake, and as darkness began to settle in Noctis could see the eerie glow of Goblin eyes darting across the plains.

Noctis raised his hand, summoning a small bead of magical flame in his palm. He pulled at it with his other hand, drawing the ball out into a teardrop and watching it flicker in the light breeze that had picked up as the sun set. Closing his fist around the fire, he dispelled the magic with a small ‘tch’ of annoyance and rubbed at his temples - using mana was starting to give him headaches, much to his chagrin. He attributed it to his lack of sleep and nutrition, rather than anything inherently wrong with his abilities, and made a mental note to ask Ignis for a second helping of food later.

Another body suddenly sat itself down next to him, startling Noctis out of his reverie. Prompto’s blonde spikes bounced into view as he turned to berate the uninvited visitor, holding his tongue. “Prompto.”

“Noct.” He was also looking out into the horizon, the sun now completely settled below it. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… getting there.” Noctis felt a completely different kind of relaxed when Prompto was with him, able to open up a little more and be more honest about things. “This whole situation is really starting to stress me out.”

“I can imagine.” Prompto giggled quietly, nudging slightly closer. “But Cindy’s a great mechanic, she’ll get us up and running as soon as humanly possible.”

“I know, I know.” Noctis sighed again, playing with his laces. “But we’re having to wait for this stupid engine part and who knows how long that’s gonna take?”

“Hopefully not too long…” Now it was Prompto’s turn to sigh. “It’s gotta be hard for you, having all of these expectations on your head.”

Noctis laughed, shaking his head. “You have no idea, Prompto.” He looked over the view once more, inhaling deeply. “It’s fucking torture.”

Prompto snorted with laughter, quickly covering his mouth. “Wow, I don’t think I’ve heard you swear all week!” He elbowed Noctis gently in the thigh. “Seriously though, if you… need some help, or a shoulder to lean on? You know you have us. Gladio, Iggy… and me.”

“I do. And I’m grateful for you all, I promise. This week’s just been… such a mess. I’ve had about 3 hours sleep a night, and I’m just not hungry when Ignis cooks.” He turned back to Prompto, poking his bicep with his finger to get his attention. “And you know how rare that is for me.”

“Hmm…” Prompto hummed, tilting his head to look over at Noctis. “What’s up?”

Noctis beckoned him closer and he complied, shuffling towards him until their arms touched. He leaned down and placed his head on Prompto’s shoulder, sliding his fingers along his forearm until they rested in his upturned palm. Prompto shifted his hand slightly to link their fingers together and Noctis squeezed, exhaling a deep breath.

“Thanks for always being there for me.” He nuzzled into Prompto’s neck, tickling his nose on the fine brush of hair behind his ear.

Prompto smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Noctis’ hair. “As long as I need to be here.”

They both watched the meteors dance across the sky, cuddled in each other’s warmth. When they returned to camp a couple of hours later, Ignis immediately noticed a change in the prince’s features; he smiled at Prompto, mouthing a silent thanks towards him. Prompto winked back, ducking into the tent to retrieve his camera to check over his photos from the day.

Noctis was the only one of them to have seconds that night.


	2. One Of Them [Prompto/Noctis, T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night on a motel roof, and another heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING!] This drabble contains character spoilers from Chapter 13 of the game - please don't continue reading if you've not finished the game yet!

“I… I’m so sorry, Noct.”

The cold metal roof of the Longwythe motel didn’t make for a particularly comfortable seat - but when Prompto had asked Noctis for his company that night, with tears in his eyes, the man was not about to decline him.

“You… you trusted me, and I kept this huge secret from you… all these years.” He was sobbing now, his breaths coming out as shaking hiccups of air. “Just because I was scared… scared of what you’d think of me.”

“Prompto…” Noctis found himself a little lost for words, watching Prompto cry without much idea of how to comfort him. He shuffled a little closer, reaching out for the blonde’s arm; Noctis gently splayed his fingers across the barcode on his wrist, tracing the raised patterns with his fingertips and letting his mouth do the talking. “Just because you’re the product of some horrible experiment, it doesn’t make you any less of a human.” He continued to move his fingers upwards, across the splotches of freckles adorning Prompto’s forearms. “You have flaws, just like me. But you’re stronger than them.” A gentle squeeze to his bicep, sliding his fingers under the familiar black bandana tied around it. “Don’t sweat it, okay?”

Biting his lower lip, Prompto nodded. Sliding his hand over Noctis’, he untied the cloth and let it fall before linking their fingers together, gently pulling their hands down. “The bruising never went down after they injected me with that… sludge.” He shivered slightly, glancing at the black and purple band that spread across his muscle. “Apparently my body rejected the disease... So they just threw me out into the desert along with the others who were the same. Said something about the daemons eating us alive and that was that.” Prompto squeezed his fingers around Noctis’, leaning into his shoulder. “Only three of us made it back to the train station alive - the rest of them were destroyed from the inside out as the infection finally took hold of them.” He resumed his lip chewing, looking away from Noctis. “I just… feel like I could change at any time. And that’s  _ terrifying _ . I don’t want to hurt any of you guys.”

“It won’t get to that.” Noctis’ voice suddenly took on a hard edge, startling Prompto slightly. “I promise.” He pulled him closer, lacing the fingers of his free hand into Prompto’s hair. “You don’t have to hide any more, okay? You’re still the same to us, no matter what the empire did to you.” Noctis nuzzled his cheek against his forehead. “And I will still love you. That is for certain.”

Prompto choked on his tears again, clenching his fist into the fabric of Noctis’ shirt. “I… I always loved you, Noct. And I hope that will never change, even if I am just a filthy Niff throwaway.”

With a sharp growl, Noctis yanked on the blonde’s hair, pulling him back to look him in the eye. “Don’t you dare say that ever again.” He crushed their lips together before Prompto had chance to react, relaxing his grip on him slightly; his hand came to rest on his lower back, pulling him closer at the waist. Prompto bit Noctis’ lip gently, groaning quietly against his mouth as they kissed. They stayed together for a few moments, the force of their kissing slowing as time passed until they were gently nuzzling each other’s cheek.

Prompto licked the shell of Noctis’ ear, carefully biting down on the soft skin. “I’m sorry…” His voice was a quiet whisper as he slowly pulled away, looking his partner in the eyes. “Thank you for… everything, Noct.” He scratched the side of his nose, expression falling into a sheepish frown. “You’ve always been there for me, even though I’m not part of your royal retainers.” Prompto looked away again, no longer able to meet Noctis’ stare. “You guys are basically the only friends I’ve had, and I couldn’t ask for better company out here…”

Noctis smiled, taking both of Prompto’s hands in his. “You’ve been more than a best friend to me over the years, Prompto. You’ve saved my stupid ass more times than I can remember, and I have so many memories to keep through your photos…” He sighed quietly, a smile tugging at his lips. “And you’re pretty cute with bed hair.”

Prompto snorted, grinning at Noctis. “And so do you, let’s be honest.”

He shoved at Prompto, chuckling. “Yeah, yeah. You feeling better?”

“Much better.” He slowly got to his feet, offering his hand to pull Noctis up. “Shall we join the others?”

Grabbing his hand, Noctis stood up as well, pulling Prompto into a tight hug. “Yeah, let’s see what they’re up to.”

Prompto pulled away first, linking his fingers with Noctis’ as they made their way back to their hotel room. “I bet Gladio’s beating Ignis at cards again.”

“Probably. He never learns how to read his poker face.”


	3. FFXV Kink Meme Fills I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over at the FFXV Kink Meme on Dreamwidth, I've filled a couple of prompts - so they're both here :)

Prompt 1: Aranea/Noctis, pegging

> She wants to have him in every way, and that includes fucking him until he's writhing and begging for more.

* * *

**A Dragoon's Lance, R-18**

"Are you sure about this, Prince?”  
  
Aranea currently had her foot pressed against Noctis’ chest, slowly pushing her weight against him. He nodded, too entranced by the peek of thigh he could see under her armour to be paying much attention. She dug her heel in harder, forcing him to wince and take a deep breath.  
  
“My face is up here, Noctis. If we’re playing this game, you have to learn the rules.” She smirked, leaning down a little. “I can’t believe the future King of Lucis wants to have his brains fucked out by little old me.” Aranea gave a low chuckle, releasing the pressure on his lungs slightly. “It’s quite the honour, honestly.”  
  
Noctis had been stripped of clothing the moment he stepped into the dragoon’s quarters, his legs and arms tied together with thick rope with a speed that frightened him slightly. He wasn’t initially keen on the idea, but after spending a few more hours together with Aranea he began to see what Prompto was talking about - she was a badass through and through, with enough sass to keep even Ignis on his toes and a ferocious level of power that was almost palpable. Noctis was, admittedly, a little scared of Aranea; but her usefulness in the Grove was not to be dismissed, and he wasn’t the kind of man to see such duty run unfulfilled.  
  
“Having some doubts?”  
  
He shook his head, biting on his lip as a fresh wave of arousal rippled through him. Aranea was strong, and had real potential to kill him if she wished. To be at her mercy was a terrifying situation, but one that Noctis found himself enjoying - if the dribbles of pre-come from his stiff cock were anything to go by.  
  
“Good, good. Wouldn’t want you to back out just before we got to the fun part.” Aranea stroked the silicone phallus strapped to her crotch, glistening with lubricant. “I haven’t had chance to try this one out on anybody yet; my troops are all too scared.” With a wicked grin, she removed her foot from his chest and pressed it into his side, gently nudging him to roll over. “I promise you it won’t hurt too much, though.”  
  
Noctis complied with her nudge, rolling onto his front. The cold metal of the ship’s flooring sent a fresh shock of pleasure through his sensitive length and he moaned quietly as his hips involuntarily jerked into the material.  
  
“A little desperate, are we? Well, let’s not keep you waiting then.” Aranea reached over to a table next to her, picking up a small flask of oil before dropping into a crouch next to Noctis’ prone form. “You’ve been fucked before, right? There’s no way this is your first time.”  
  
He groaned, a blush rising to his cheeks as Aranea spoke so casually about his sex life. “It… it’s not my first, no.” He could feel the shame in his own words, cringing at the admission.  
  
“Excellent. I won’t need to prep you nearly as much then.” She squirted a small amount of lube onto her still-gloved hand, dropping the flask to the side. “On your knees then, Prince. It’ll be much easier this way.”  
  
Noctis did as he was told, spreading his knees as best he could. “Is this okay?”  
  
“Absolutely perfect, dear. Now, this is going to be cold but just bear with it. You’re a strong boy.” She pressed two digits against his entrance, gently rolling them around before pressing forward and sliding them inside Noctis. He grunted, but otherwise didn’t make any sounds of discomfort as Aranea gently scissored her fingers, stretching his hole a little wider. “I think you’re already good to go; your friends have trained you well.”  
  
Aranea shuffled around so she was behind Noctis, lining her strap-on up against Noctis’ rear, giving a few experimental thrusts between his slicked ass cheeks. “Any preference? Do you like it rough?”  
  
“As rough as you like, Aranea. I can take whatever you throw at me.”  
  
He sounded cocky - excellent. Aranea always loved breaking the confident ones.  
  
“Alright then, I’m going in.” With a little adjustment, the toy easily slipped inside Noctis, who received it with a high-pitched whine and a shudder. She gripped his waist tightly, almost digging her claws into his flesh as she pulled back out of him. After a few experimental thrusts to make sure she was filling Noctis to the brim each time, Aranea began a frantic rhythm of pounding thrusts. The sound of metal hitting flesh echoed throughout the room as her armour plating collided with the supple flesh of Noctis’ backside.  
  
Noctis was a panting mess within minutes, gripping onto the side of Aranea’s desk for support when she changed her angle of thrusts and slammed into his prostate with each needy push forward. The toy was long enough to reliably touch his weak point, but also thick enough to cause a slight burn as it stretched him out to his limits; Noctis loved that burn. It made him feel like he was back in battle, pumping adrenaline through his system and keeping his heart racing. With a soft, stuttered series of pants he was approaching the edge of his concentration; he was going to come soon, and he was going to come hard.  
  
Aranea, sensing this shift, grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked back, bringing his body upright as she fucked him harder. “You gonna come for me, Prince?” She carefully wrapped her hand around his throat, squeezing gently. “You gonna stain my office with your filthy seed?”  
  
He had no idea why Aranea whispering dirty things into his ear was making his cock even harder, but he knew that he was very close to finishing. Whimpering quietly, he whispered Aranea’s name over and over until he felt the first release of orgasm, staining the front of her desk with his shame. Aranea’s thrusting became more and more relentless as his orgasm continued, wringing more ribbons of hot white out of his now over-simulated cock, until he could take no more and his length lost what stiffness it had left. With another grunt, he let his head fall forward, breathing heavily as his body caught up to what it just experienced.  
  
“You make such pretty noises when you come, Noctis.” Aranea had stood up and moved to the desk, sitting on the edge of it. “I could get used to hearing those.” She unhooked the harness holding the toy in place, as well as most of the armour around her hips. “Now, I believe you owe me…” She tugged the material of her crotch to the side, revealing the wetness below. “Make this night worth my time, Noctis.”  
  
He licked his lips, dry from exhaustion, and shuffled over to her on his knees. “Of course.”

* * *

Prompt 2: Prompto/Noctis, scan that barcode 

> So, AU for whatever reason, Noctis finds out about Prompto's barcode (still a bad reminder of Niflheim, ect.), and he works as a cashier at a retail store/grocery store/ect. (summer job, or whatever.)  
>    
>  ...one day, to make a joke to get Prompto feel better, Noctis scans his barcode. Beep, it's...whatever the author wants, but I'd like silly things like oreos or a video game.  
>    
>  \+ if Noctis kisses the barcode at some point.  
>  ++ Prompto actually feels better knowing his barcode means something else entirely.

* * *

**Beep Beep, T**

“Oi, Prompto.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Stop picking at it.”  
  
“I can’t help it… it’s just there.”  
  
Noctis sighed, tutting at his partner. “You’re going to make yourself bleed again if you keep it up. I know you hate that barcode, but you can’t scratch it off.”  
  
“It’s ugly as hell is what it is.” Prompto pouted, leaning on the mop in his hand. “I even have to wear these stupid wristbands so that customers don’t get worried.”  
  
“It’s probably for the best, you know that. There’s folks around here that aren’t as welcoming as I am.” Noctis tapped his fingers on the metal counter in front of him, staring at the mess of keys on his till. “I can’t believe it’s only half 5 and the place is this dead…”  
  
“Yeah, well I can’t believe I got stuck on cleaning duty today.” Prompto huffed, giving the floor a token wipe. “Least you get to sit down.”  
  
“Oooh, aren’t I lucky.” Noctis threw him a sarcastic glare, shoving his chin into his hand. “I would quite happily smash my head into this cash drawer if I wouldn’t get posthumously billed for damages.”  
  
Prompto snorted with laughter, pulling a slight smile onto his face. “Hey, c’mere a sec.”  
  
Dipping the mop back into the bucket, Prompto walked over to Noctis’ cramped cashier booth. “What’s up?”  
  
He leant over the plexiglass between them and took Prompto’s hand, pulling it up and closer to his face. With small, delicate movements he slid his fingers under the wristbands and pushed them upwards, revealing a mess of scratches and bite marks covering the jet black barcode staining Prompto’s wrist. “This looks so painful, Prom… you can’t keep doing this to yourself. It doesn’t mean anything anymore, it doesn’t define you.” He leant down, placing gentle kisses to the bumps and grooves of his skin. “You’re always going to be Prompto, ex-Niff or not.”  
  
“Noctis…” Prompto was biting his lip, trying to hold back tears. “I… I’ll try to stop. I promise.” He closed his eyes. “You always look so disappointed in me.”  
  
“Only because you’re hurting yourself for no reason. I know it’s hard for you to come to terms with all of this change, but it’s all in the past. It’s nothing to worry about any longer.” Noctis fixed him with a steady gaze. “You can beat this. You’re better than some stupid mark on your arm.”  
  
Prompto held his eyes for a moment before turning away, slowly pulling his wrist free from Noctis’ grip and returning to his mop. “I… I need a minute. I’ll see you soon.” He picked up the bucket and walked off into one of the far aisles of the store. With another sigh, Noctis turned back to the rest of the store and waited - either for a customer or for his boyfriend, whichever came to him first.  
  
By the time Prompto had worked up the courage to speak to Noctis again, he was bagging up some groceries for an elderly couple who he’d seen in the store a lot - they seemed very nice, and often stayed around when it was quiet like this to chat with the cashiers. They were laughing about something - probably a weird story that Noctis hasn’t told them before - and the beaming grin on Noctis’ face made Prompto’s heart thud a little louder in his chest. He missed that smile. He missed it a lot.  
  
With a wave, Noctis said goodbye to the couple and went to sit back down. He paused when he spotted Prompto hanging out by the end of the tills, looking awfully shy. He motioned him over, holding out his hand. “I’ve got an idea.” Prompto wandered over, keeping his eyes to the floor. When he was close enough, Noctis grabbed his arm again and pulled the wristband off. “I’m gonna show you that this means nothing of what it used to.”  
  
He gasped, trying to yank his hand away out of instinct, but Noctis tightened his grip and pulled him closer. “Noct…”  
  
“Just trust me, okay?” Noctis gently rubbed his thumb across Prompto’s knuckles, reassuring him. When he nodded, Noctis turned him around to face the till, standing behind him and giving his waist a squeeze. He twisted Prompto’s wrist to face the scanner, and slowly passed it across the red beam.  
  
**BEEP**  
  
Noctis held his breath, really hoping that this wouldn’t screw up. The system seemed to take an eternity, but it finally registered something.  
  
_WNK NERDS CHRY WTMLN_  
  
They both paused for a moment, before Prompto burst out laughing in Noctis’ arms. “Oh my god, I’m a nerd. I’m literally a nerd.”  
  
“No, you’re nerds. Plural.” Noctis chuckled, kissing the back of Prompto’s ear. “See? There’s nothing to worry about. Cherry and watermelon are the best flavour of Nerds; ergo you’re the best kind of nerd there is.”  
  
Prompto choked, a blush filling up his freckled cheeks. “N-Noctis..!” He wiggled free of his boyfriend’s arms, turning around to wrap his over Noctis’ shoulders, squeezing tightly. “Thank you…” He nuzzled into his neck. “I love you so much.”  
  
Noctis hugged him back, kissing the top of his head. “And I love you too. You massive dweeb.”


End file.
